Love
by Saaraa
Summary: "Perutmu bunting banget, tuh. Yakin, cuman kekenyangan, bukan hamil?"/"Gin-chan, tapi, kau benar. BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU BETULAN HAMIL, ARU!"/Di hari siang setelah kenyang makan, Kagura mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri./Sougo tertawa. "Kau tidak mungkin hamil, Cina. Karena ..."/Biarlah untuk kali, Sougo bertingkah tidak sesuai karakternya. [Okita SougoxKagura, romance, one shot, RnR?]


"Oi," Gintoki memanggil. Pelupuk yang setengah meredup itu selalu saja tampak bagai ikan yang menggelepar di luar akuarium. Belum lagi ditambah iris sewarna darah yang sengaknya tak main-main. "Perutmu bunting banget, tuh. Yakin, cuman kekenyangan, bukan hamil?" tanyanya, sedikit menggoda anak gadis angkatnya.

"_Ie_, _ie_, _ie_, _ie_, _muri_, _aru_, Gin-chan!" Kagura tergelak, mengkhawatirkan kebodohan Gintoki. Ia mengusap-ngusap perutnya, lalu berdahak. Shinpachi melihatnya dengan alis setengah terangkat, entah harus kagum akan kelenturan otot perut si gadis atau _kudu_ cemas kala mempertimbangkan tingkah Kagura yang bagai gadis tak berpendidikan.

Tapi–tunggu. Lalu, suasana hening. Kagura berhenti tersenyum dan itu mengundang tanya seluruh anggota Yorozuya.

"Gin-chan, tapi, kau benar, _aru_. BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU BETULAN HAMIL, _ARU_?!"

* * *

**Gintama** © Hideaki Sorachi

**Warning**! Okita Sougo x Kagura, _one shot_, _romance_, _straight_, _comedy_, _canon_, _possibly_ OOC, _typo(s)_, _setting_ waktu 2 tahun setelah Utsuro mati (anggap saja ini setelah Gintama tamat, meski saya sendiri juga belum tahu keadaan tamatnya Gintama itu bagaimana), EyD semoga betul seluruhnya, dan lain-lain.

**Love** by Saaraa

* * *

"APAAN, SIH!"

Seharusnya di hari menjelang senja ini, hanya Shinpachi dan Gintoki yang berangkat ke _supermarket_ untuk belanja bahan makanan. Tentu saja, ini patut dilakukan mengingat habisnya stok asupan oleh karena sang gadis bersurai jingga. Namun, untuk kekhawatiran yang terlalu membungkus kepala Kagura, gadis itu memaksa ikut dan terus bertanya soal dirinya sendiri. Kini, ketika mereka hendak melangkah pulang, Kagura bahkan tak pernah menutup mulutnya.

"Tidak mungkin, Kagura. Makanya kutanya, apa kau pernah _main-main_ dengan seorang lelaki?"

Kagura memiringkan kepala. Berpikir sebentar atas pertanyaan setengah skeptis setengah takut yang termuntah dari bibir Gintoki. Jelas saja, bila gadis ini betulan hamil, bukan hanya kepalanya yang melayang tak tentu arah–ditebas oleh dua tangan hampa Kamui dan Umibozu–tapi juga barangkali 1 dunia akan musnah. "Aku pernah main dengan banyak lelaki, Gin-chan, _aru_."

Shinpachi sontak menepuk dahi. "Bukan, tunggu, sepertinya ada sedikit salah paham di sini mengenai definisi _main-main_."

"Makanya, _aru_! Aku sudah mendapat datang bulan sejak dua tahun lalu. Kata Papi, namanya seorang gadis pasti datang bulan dan kalau sudah mendapatkannya, ia dapat hamil kapan saja, aru!"

Langkah kedua pejantan terhenti. Gintoki meremas batang lolipop di mulutnya sementara Shinpachi meremas kantung plastik berisi belanjaan.

_WOI, BOTAK, KALAU KASIH PENGETAHUAN KE ANAK JANGAN SETENGAH-SETENGAH, LAH._

Suasana keruh dan otak Gintoki mendung. Betul-betul tak menemukan jalan keluar. Lagipula, bagaimana menjelaskan bahwa Kagura tidak mungkin hamil bila tidak menjelaskan _caranya_ untuk hamil? Lalu, haruskah ia menjelaskan _caranya_ hamil pada gadis sepolos dan sebersih ini?

Shinpachi menarik napas, ia lalu menghelanya perlahan. Baiklah. Mau bagaimana pun, apa yang harus dijelaskan tetaplah harus. Maka itu, Shinpachi siapkan hati dan pikiran untuk memberikan eksplanasi. "Kagura-chan, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kau tidak mungkin hamil karena–"

"Apa? Kau sedang hamil, Cina?"

Kala suara sarat akan kemalasan itu mengudara, anggota Yorozuya menoleh ke belakang. Di sana, mereka menemukan lelaki bersurai cokelat keruh dan lelaki yang tengah merokok di sebelahnya. Gintoki rasanya ingin menerjunkan diri dalam jurang ngarai. _Ini, lagi, yang nyusahin datang._

"AKU TIDAK TAHU! BAGAIMANA KALAU ITU BENAR, _ARU_?!"

Toshiro mengangkat alis. _Bukankah anak ini masih umur 16?_

Sougo terkikik, lalu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Melihat itu, ada rasa kesal pada hati Kagura. Dengan cepat, gadis itu menghampiri si lelaki beriris delima, menyentak kakinya, kasar. "Apa, _aru_!"

"Gadis Cina, dengar, ya. Kamu tidak mungkin hamil? Tahu kenapa?"

Kagura menggeleng. Lalu, Sougo mengibaskan tangannya, tanda bagi Kagura untuk mendekat. Tak berapa lama, ia membisiki sesuatu di dekat daun telinga gadis itu. Semua orang menunggu dengan jantung yang berdetak keras. Tidak butuh waktu lama juga bagi air muka sang gadis untuk berbalik haluan sepenuhnya, yang tadinya putih susu kini menjelma serupa apel yang masak.

"APA!"

"Itulah cara kau dilahirkan, Cina."

Kagura menekan kepalanya, lalu berjongkok. Ia menggeleng-geleng dan menggumam bagai orang mabuk. Shinpachi semakin khawatir akan kewarasan gadis itu yang mungkin saja baru tercecer akibat informasi yang diberitahu oleh mantan kapten dari Shinsengumi.

"Tapi, kau tahu?" Sougo melanjutkan. Itu membuat Kagura hendak mendongak dan menatapnya. Tapi, ketika gadis itu hendak melakukan itu, Sougo telah lebih dulu berjongkok. Ia menatap iris samudra dalam Kagura, lekat. "Kegiatan _semacam _itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang saling mencintai. Jadi, bila selama ini kau merasa belum mencintai seseorang, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu."

_Ohh, tumben ini anak bijak._ Gintoki merogoh isi hidung dengan jari kelingkingnya, melihat interaksi antara dua remaja itu. Ah–salah, yang bersurai cokelat sudah menjadi lelaki dewasa. Shinpachi menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, masalah hari ini telah berakhir.

"Karena itu …"

Namun, ketika pada nyatanya Sougo belum kelar memberikan penjelasan, atensi semua orang kembali tertuju padanya. Lelaki itu mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya, sebuah kubus berlapis beludru. Ketika dibuka, isinya adalah logam berbentuk lingkaran tipis.

"… jatuh cintalah denganku, Cina."

Detik pertama hingga keempat semua insan masih mencerna kalimat itu. Namun pada sekon yang kelima, Kagura dengan cepat berdiri, lalu melayangkan tinjunya pada lelaki di hadapannya dengan tenaga berlebih, tak lupa gurat merah yang terukir hingga telinga pada wajah pucatnya.

"AKU BELUM MAU PUNYA ANAK, _ARU_!"

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**A/N** : Akhirnya! Selesai juga Sougo x Kagura yang saya idam-idamkan dari kemarin. Semoga _enjoy_, ya, bacanya. Ternyata setelah saya menelusuri _fandom_ Gintama dengan lebih dalam, banyak fanfiksi dengan tema Kagura hamil, ya. Karena itu kalau ada kesamaan ide, saya minta maaf, ya. Soalnya, fanfiksi yang ini murni terinspirasi dari episode ketika Kagura tidak bisa tidur dan ia menganggu Gintoki, lalu akhirnya makan kekenyangan dan perutnya jadi besar banget. X"D

* * *

**Epilog** **1**

"Aduh–duh, pelan-pelan, Hijikata _Konoyarou_."

"UDAH BAGUS MAU KUOBATI!"

Toshiro mendengus. Pinset yang menjepit kapas dengan likuid alkohol itu ditaruhnya di atas nampan. Selanjutnya, perekat luka ditempelnya pada sisi bibir Sougo yang tergores kerikil itu, kini mulai mengungu. Kondo Isao tertawa melihat tingkah kawan-kawan sejak masa kecilnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Sougo? Apakah kau ditolak, pada akhirnya?" tanya Isao, mengusap-usap kepala lelaki yang sudah seperti adiknya itu sendiri.

"Dia ditolak. Lihat saja, lebam begini, kok," sahut Toshiro, agak prihatin. Tapi, berikutnya, apa yang mereka tahu adalah Okita Sougo tertawa kecil.

Lembut. Tulus. Sampai-sampai Toshiro menjatuhkan rahang dan Isao membulatkan netra hitamnya. Tawa yang begitu bukan Sougo. Tawa yang melewati karakternya yang biasa. Rasa-rasanya, hari ini Sougo sudah begitu _out of character_.

"Masa, sih, ditolak?" ujar Sougo, tersenyum.

Sedikit hal yang Toshiro dan Isao tahu, kala Gadis Cina-nya meninjunya di wajah, gadis itu juga meraih kotak beludru merah yang tersimpan di dalam telapak tangannya. Kotak beludru itu disembunyikan oleh gadis itu dan tidak ada yang tahu.

Ya sudah, tak apa. Sebentar lagi mereka juga akan tahu, kok, saat pesta pernikahan berlangsung.

* * *

**Epilog 2**

"MAKANYA, _ARU_, SUDAH KUKATAKAN, SIAPA YANG MAU MENIKAH DENGAN SADIS ITU!"

Pintu diempas keras, meninggalkan Umibozu dengan sebelah tangan terangkat di udara, hendak meraih anak gadisnya yang kini mulai tumbuh dewasa dan membikin rasa sepi dalam hatinya. Kamui menghela napas pendek, memijit pelipis. "Kau merestuinya?" tanya lelaki yang memiliki warna helai sama dengan Kagura itu.

Gintoki mendengus, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana tidak? Ngomongnya, sih, _tsundere_ khas Kugimiya Rie gitu. Tapi kulihat, dia senengnya kelewatan, tuh."

Shinpachi tersenyum tipis. Dia setuju. Menurut kacamatanya yang khas sekali dengan kutu buku dan bagi iris ikan mati milik Gintoki, fakta itu sejernih air dalam gelas. Jelas sekali. Kagura begitu senang.

Kamui menarik sudut bibir, tipis. "Kau benar-benar mengerti dia, ya."

"KENAPA KALIAN MENERIMA INI? PUTRIKU MAU MENIKAH, LOH. AKU TIDAK RELA!"

"BERISIK, BOTAK! DAN KALAU KASIH EDUKASI SEKS ITU YANG BENAR, DONG!"


End file.
